Chest of Love
by threeninefour
Summary: A Collection of Ronmione one-shots. Sappy, fluff-filled and featuring our favourite ship. New additions unknown, incomplete for now. Please review, and I hope you enjoy this! Rated T
1. Chest of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from the Harry Potter Universe and book series, they belong to JKR and WRB, from the Lemon Drops to Hermione Granger.

xxxxXxxxx

Ronald Bilius Weasley was pacing in his room, his heart beating as fast as ever. What he was about to do in a few hours was scarier than facing a hundred Death Eaters. No, strike that. It was scarier than facing Voldemort. It was a month after the final Battle, and Ron was itching to get married to Hermione, of course. A small and old ring from Mrs. Weasley was in his back pocket, and he tried not to keep touching it to see if it was still there.

His nerves were really getting to him now. "Ron! Your mum's looking for you!" Hermione's voice travelled into his ears, and he jumped. "Coming!"

Hermione was down in the kitchen, wearing an old pair of jeans, a small tube and an oversized Chudley Canons tee. That tee was Ron's, he gave it to her during the Horcrux hunt.

She looks absolutely beautiful, Ron thought, and he stared at her.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and said," Well, Ronald, I don't look like Mrs. Weasley, do I? She's in the garden."

Ronald spluttered an 'okay' and dashed out of the house. One more second in there, he may just collapse due to nervousness.

I should really ask Slughorn or someone for a vial of Felix Felicis, he thought. He needed as much luck as he could get to propose to Hermione.

"Ronnie, can you help me go to Diagon Alley to get some things?" Mrs. Weasley asked, and dropped a galleon in his hands. "Sure, mum," Ron replied.

xxxxXxxxx

Ron walked down the street, with a couple of bags filled with things for his mother in them. He passed a dress store, and something caught his eye.

He walked a couple of steps backwards, and on a mannequin, was a periwinkle blue dress with lace and pearls, made of the finest silk and satin. It was backless, and the top was tight. The dress flowed into the softest frills of cotton and silk, each layered thinly on top of one another, forming the perfect periwinkle blue, laced with pearls and small sequins.

Ron stared at it, and in his mind, Hermione was wearing the dress, looking like a goddess. He couldn't get the image out of his mind, and there was only one thing that he could do.

He ran to Gringotts and took out an amount of galleons. He then ran back to the store, and a plump witch greeted him. " What can I do for you, Mister?"

"How much is that dress by the window?" Ron nodded towards the blue dress.

"Oh! That periwinkle blue dress? It's the finest dress in the store, and every little inch, lace, pearl, and sequin was hand sewn. It's not cheap, though. It costs 26 galleons. That price is worth the dress, believe me, Mister." The witch answered.

"I'll take it."

"What size, Mister?" the witch asked.

Ron glanced at the mannequin, and decided that it's identical to Hermione's figure and size. "The one on the mannequin, thank you."

The witch nodded and got the dress down carefully, and packed it into a box. Ron handed 26 galleons to her, and even though 26 galleons was a lot to him, he did not feel any heartache. Hermione was worth more than 26 galleons.

He exited the store with the box in hand, and walked quickly towards the jewelry store. "What can I do for you?" an old man asked.

Ron took out a ring from his pocket, and answered," Can you help me carve the initials R.W. and H.G. on it?"

"Why, that's not any problem."

The ring was done in a couple of minutes, and Ronald tried to pay the man. "How much is it?" "No, dear boy. I assume you are Ronald Weasley, aren't you? I will not accept money from my family's savior. Keep the ring as a gift, will you?" the man refused. Ron tried again, and the old man still refused to accept his money. Ron had to thank the man for his generosity, and exited the store with the ring.

As he closed the door, he swore he heard," Mr. Weasley? Congratulations. I'm sure Ms. Granger would not refuse."

xxxxXxxxx

Hermione Granger sat by the garden, reading Hogwarts: A History- again. The sky was turning dark, and the sun was setting by the lake. Such a beautiful sunset, she thought.

"Hermione!"

She turned and Ron came running towards her. "It is dinnertime?" she asked.

"Uh. Yea. For them. Uh, but not for us," Ron stuttered," Hermione, can you come with me?" Ron took her hand.

Hermione's heart started accelerating a little, but she held on to his hand and nodded. He took her running, away from the Burrow, and down a path that led to the lake.

"Why are we heading to the lake, Ron?" she asked.

"Don't ask. Just come along." He replied. He took her along the lake, but did not stop at where they normally stopped. He took her into the trees, deeper and deeper in, as the sun setted.

After what seemed like quite some time, Ron halted in front of an old tree. He did not stop holding her hand, but asked," Hermione, I'll try not to splinch you, okay?"

He's going to do side-along apparation? Hermione nodded, and closed her eyes.

After a split second of uneasiness, her feet touched ground. She opened her eyes, and she was very surprised. The walls were clearly made of tree bark, and she was in a really spacious room. There was a small table at one corner, and candlelights stood burning. There was a basket of food on the table. The surprising thing was, there wasn't any door or windows.

Hermione stood motionless for a few seconds and breathed," Wow, Ron." "All in one piece, Hermione?" Ron chuckled.

"Where is this place, Ron?"

"Uh. Before I apparated with you? The tree we were standing in front of? We are inside the tree. No one knows this place, except for my dad and me. He helped me enlarge this place, see? I found this tree with him when I was little, and we were just roaming around in the vicinity. It's a hollow tree, obviously. And uh, no, the wood won't burn, my dad charmed it to be fireproof, in case you're wondering," Ron replied.

"This...this place is really fabulous, Ron! And no, I wasn't wondering." Hermione replied.

Ron moved towards the other end of the room, and took a box tied with a ribbon out. "For you,'Mione."

Hermione opened it delicately, and when she saw the dress, her face was absolute delight. She took it out gingerly, and after seeing all the details of the dress, her mouth opened and she said," Ron…for me?"

Ron turned the exact same shade of red as his hair, and he stammered out," Yea, it's for you. Do you like it? I just passed it and saw it fitted you perfectly. So…do you want to try it on? Wear it? Uh, I can wait outside." "Or you can don't wear it," he continued when he saw no reaction from Hermione.

Hermione's heart was warm with love. She did what she did not expect to do. She tiptoed to reach Ron's cheek, and planted a small kiss. "Of course I like it! It's perfect, Ronald. Thank you. And I'd like to wear it. No, you do not need to wait outside."

And if it was possible, Ron turned to a deeper shade of red, and he resisted touching his cheek. Hermione kissed me! He was thinking. "Okay." He turned and faced the wall.

Hermione pulled off her clothes, and when she saw that the dress was backless, she took off her bra too. She then slipped into the periwinkle blue dress, and was amazed that it fitted her perfectly. She tried to tie her messy brown hair into a respectable ponytail, but to no avail. No, that doesn't look like me, she thought, and let down her hair once more. Her brown messy hair cascaded down her back and tickled her. The dress was layered,

and the soft fabric touched her bare legs. The top was fitting yet not suffocating.

"You can turn around now, Ron."

Ron turned, and once her eyes landed on her, his breath was taken away. "Hermione…you're…you're absolutely stunning," he whispered.

The dress was glowing on her, and the sequins reflected light from the candles. The frills flowed down Hermione's legs, and the top was laced with a string of pearls. Her back looked so smooth and fair.

Hermione blushed, and tried to look at herself. "Thanks, Ron. It fits me perfectly."

"It was made to fit you, I think. Only you." The words left his mouth, and he was shocked.

Hermione blushed more, and she moved forward and kissed him once more on the cheek. "Hermione, let's have dinner," Ron said after finishing gaping at Hermione. They sat down on the chairs, and Ron took out all kinds of food, ranging from chicken pie to fruit salad. "Did you cook all this, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, yes. Though I can't guarantee you won't get food poisoning," he replied.

They both started eating the spread of food, and to Hermione's surprise, it wasn't half bad. No, it was delicious, and worthy of Molly Weasley. After a while, even though the food was quite a huge amount, they almost finished it, due to Ron's endless pit of a stomach.

"That was delicious, Ron. When did you learn to cook like that? You should have taken care of the cooking when we went Horcrux hunting," Hermione asked.

"Well, actually everyone in the family can cook up a decent meal. We were all taught to cook when we were quite young. Even George, Percy or Ginny can cook," Ron replied, and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Ron, you shouldn't do that-" Hermione chastised. "its unhygienic. I know, Hermione, I know," Ron broke her off, with a huge grin on his face.

By then, the sky was already dark, and no trace of the sun was found in the sky. "Hermione, come with me," Ron walked to the other end of the room and waved his wand. The ceiling of the room opened, and branches were seen. "Care to climb, Hermione?"

"I couldn't do it very well with this dress on. I don't want to dirty it." Hermione joked. Ron smacked himself mentally and said nervously," Rats. I didn't think of it. Okay, Hermione, do you trust me enough to apparate you up there? Or I could levitate you?"

"I'm perfectly fine with climbing, Ron, I was just joking. Although I may dirty this dress," Hermione laughed at his distress.

xxxxXxxxx

When they reached the top, Ron reached to pull Hermione up. He was still a case of nerves. The evening was so far quite well, only that he had to stutter and look like an idiot in front of Hermione.

Hermione inhaled a deep breath of fresh air, and when she looked around, her eyes were filled with pleasure. They sky was blue-black, the stars were twinkling brightly, and the lake was calm.

"It's a good view, isn't it?" Ron asked. "I use to always come up here for a breath and to relax. Here, no one can find me, and I reckon dad has already forgotten about this tree."

"It's beautiful. I love it here, Ron," Hermione said, and she looked on where she's standing. The branches intertwined to form a platform, and a mat was placed on it. "Ron, why did you bring me here?"

Ron then knew it was time to do what he wished to do for a few years now.

He took her hand, kissed it, and relished her smooth skin. Hermione gasped at the sudden affection.

"Hermione. Do you see this branch? When my dad and I first came up here, we discovered a sentence carved into the wood here. It said 'May this bring happiness and love to the one who finds it.'

"My dad told me to bring my loved one here, Hermione, when I grow up. Now you know why I never showed anyone else this tree?" Hermione gasped when my words sank into her brain.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me? Will you be bound to me, even till the day we die, until the day after forever?" Ron went down on one knee, and produced a simple yet beautifully designed diamond ring.

Hermione's eyes were full of tears, and she looked like she was about to cry.

Blimey! Please let that be tears of joy, not sadness, Ron thought worriedly. Maybe she didn't really like me? Maybe she doesn't want to get married so young?

"Hermione, it's okay, I understand if you don't want to get married, it's totally fine, stop crying, Hermione, please?" Ron said when Hermione burst into tears. He never could deal with a crying female, much less a crying Hermione!

"Yes, Ronald Weasley, yes!"

Ron was so surprised that he almost toppled over. He was preparing for a 'No'. "Huh? Hermione, then why did you cry?"

"That was tears of happiness, you shallow git! This is so perfect," Hermione laughed. "Aren't you supposed to do something else now?"

"Uh…oh." Ron realized what she was talking about and stood up. He slipped the ring onto her ring finger, and pulled her close.

"I love you, Hermione." He whispered and brought her to a full-fledged kiss. Her mouth was soft and sweet, and she gasped as he opened his mouth and shyly asked for entrance. Hermione allowed him and their tongues battled together as if there was no tomorrow.

"I love you too, Ronald Weasley." Hermione whispered back when they broke the kiss for air. They were grinning like two crazy idiots, and Ron was blushing like mad. It was not everyday he would be so bold and did what he just did to Hermione.

Well, today is the day, he thought. Hermione then forced him closer and returned the kiss just as enthusiastically.

"Now and always."

xxxxXxxxx

 **Author's Note** : And...that's a wrap! First ever one shot, Ronmione pairing, and the long-waited proposal from our favourite Ronniekins! What do tou think of it? There's over 2k words, I'm so proud of myself :)

The part about the tree was just pure imagination, although I think I've read a story with a hollow tree and Ronmione fluff! Remember, we fanfic writers only get Reviews in return for our stories! (its really sad when you have more than ten dozen views and there's only three legit reviews, that happened for "Is it all too late?")

AND...my best bud (her IG acc's /percabeth_daughter_ , she's a percabeth fan for life) helped me edit the story :) satisfied with the fluff? She helped..increase more of it, and I added a bit of Ron-ness into the scene.

Lastly, FOLLOW MY INSTAGRAM HARRY POTTER FAN ACCOUNT ohmygringotts ! I do f4f, and i promise you won't regret following :]

My next fic, will likely be Ron-centric. It'll definitely include Draco Malfoy, alright, but NOT SLASH! (I won't ever write slash fic). Be on the lookout for it!


	2. Dreams Come True

**Dream Come True**

By: Quills (and Muses)

 _A Ronmione/Harry Potter fanfiction_

 **A/N:** Okay, so I've said that this story's a one-shot, but I had thoughts of writing another Ronmione one-shot so I was thinking; why not just post a chapter two? So yeah, here you go, Ronmione shippers. Tis ridiculously sappy and fairytale-ish, I hope you won't find it too sappy. But– who can have enough Ronmione fluff? Enjoy.

* * *

 _Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly, lavender's green._

Hermione Jean Granger stood in front of the full length mirror, heart accelerating by the second and light perspiration breaking out by her hairline. She quickly took her wand out and cast a waterproof charm on her light makeup, and stowed it away by the table.

"Oh, Hermione. You look...I'm speechless, really."

Hermione turned her head and the sight of Ginny with Harry, in a bridesmaid dress and dress robes respectively, both wide eyes and blossoming smiles on their faces. They were the first to see her in the wedding gown, as Hermione wanted to dress and do the makeup herself.

 _When I am king, dilly, dilly, you shall be queen._

Hermione went forward and wrapped Harry in a warm hug. "You look gorgeous, Hermione." Harry smiled at her when they pulled apart. "Thank you so much, Harry," Hermione said, and Harry knew she not only meant the compliment, but also him being by her side from they were small. He knew she meant that she was grateful for him to replace her deceased father, walking her down the aisle. Harry just squeezed her hand back reassuringly.

Hermione then moved on to Ginny, and with tears already in her eyes, said, "Thank you, Ginny, for being my best friend and for just everything."

"Now, don't go crying, Hermione. You're going to mess your face up."

"Gosh, that's what you can say?" Hermione joked back. "Don't worry, I've casted a waterproof charm."

The three friends looked at each other with happy and grateful smiles, and burst into laughter after ten seconds of silence.

 _Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so?_

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned and was faced by her mother in a elegant but soft dress, eyes watering and smile wide.

"Mum?"

"Oh, Hermione, you beautiful girl." She was then smothered by her mother's hug, and Hermione kissed her mother's cheek lovingly. "I love you, too, Mum."

"I know, darling. Your dad loves you too."

Hermione was suddenly overwhelmed by a gust of sadness, and she pulled her mother close for another hug. "I miss him, Mum."

"I do, too, Hermione. But wipe your tears away, it won't do for the bride to be crying on her big day."

Hermione laughed in response and did so.

Then, the bell was heard, and Harry came forward and extended his arm. "It's time."

 _'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly, that told me so._

Hermione nodded, and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She had never, ever felt so nervous, not even sitting for her N.E.W.T.s and O.W.L.s. Noticing her case of nerves, Harry gently smiled and said, "It's okay to be nervous, Hermione."

Hermione smiled back tightly and held Harry's extended arm, and both walked out of the room and into the corridor. The familiar corridors of Hogwarts greeted her, and Hermione felt just at home. Both Ron and her wanted to hold their wedding somewhere special, and Hogwarts was the perfect place. They both made friends officially and also had their first kiss in Hogwarts, too.

* * *

Ronald Weasley stood on the podium by the Black Lake, hair carefully styled and dressed in a neat Muggle tuxedo. He changed his wedding robes to Muggle tux the last second, wanting to make it more special for the love of his life. He was standing awkwardly by himself, trying not to move too much. He was just so nervous. Rows of family members, relatives, friends and teachers sat neatly by the aisle, only the bridesmaids stood. He did not have a best man, however, Ron wanted Harry to be the guy.

 _Call up your men, dilly, dilly, set them to work._

Wedding bells suddenly sounded, and Ron was shocked out of his thoughts. He looked up, and the sight of Hermione Jean Granger made his legs shake. She was walking slowly down the aisle, Harry by her side, head held high and a sweet smile on her face. She wore the simple but delicate and beautiful wedding gown they picked out, the strapless top fitting perfectly, the bottom flowing out around the 3-hoop crinoline gracefully, moving with each step she took. Her fringe and half her soft curls double-braided and half up, the other half cascaded down her back, and a diamond tiara with flowers intertwined sits on her head beautifully. _She's absolutely breathtaking._

 _Some to the plough, dilly, dilly, some to to the fork._

Then, the sun came out from the clouds, and gasps echoed in the air, as everyone stared surprisingly at her dress. It was layered thickly with thin fabrics of white and shimmering blue, and when the sun shone on it, prisms of light was reflected, the dress twinkling under the warm sunlight. Hermione stopped a few steps down the aisle, and looked surprisingly at her dress. She did not know why that would happen, and delighted at the effect, she lifted her arms up a little and spun. The dress whirled, the layers of silk swishing smoothly and gracefully, the colours blending into each other, forming a light periwinkle blue shade. She sighed delightedly, and a wide smile broke out. Spinning again, and moving forward towards Ron, her case of nerves were gone, and gasps once more echoed in the air.

 _Some to make hay, dilly, dilly, some to cut corn._

Wherever the dress touched on the ground, small blossoms grew, each a different colour. Hermione moved forward, and finally, reached the podium. She slowly stepped up, and stared at Ron's enchanting eyes. He was dressed in a Muggle tuxedo, Hermione noticed, and if it was possible, her smile grew wider. "Well?" Hermione whispered at Ron.

Ignoring the marriage officiant, who was Kingsley Shaklebolt, Ron brought her closed and kissed her on the lips with such passion, and Hermione responded just as eagerly. The kiss was rough but soft, brief but long, small but deep, both Ron and Hermione felt pure love through their kiss, and the kiss was like no other. Finally, when they decided to break for air, cheers and claps thundered in the air, and Hermione said accusingly with the sweetest and most enchanting smile on her face, "We were supposed to say our vows and kiss after Kingsley announce us husband and wife, Ronald."

 _While you and I, dilly dilly keep ourselves warm._

"Who cares about the bloody rules? You are mine, I'm yours, and you are truly the most beautiful woman alive," Ron said with the silliest grin.

Hermione did not reply, but pulled him in for another kiss. Hearing an awkward cough from Kingsley, they broke apart and apologised, but not really meaning it.

 _Lavender's green, dilly, dilly, lavender's blue._

Not waiting for Kingsley, Ron started his vows.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you make me feel whole, alive, and loved. You are the most special thing that happened in my whole life, Hermione. You make me happy, angry, sad, annoyed, infuriated, and Merlin knows what other emotions, Hermione, but there's something I feel the strongest about you, which is love. Deep, everlasting, passionate love. Even before I knew entirely what was love, the first time my sight fell on the annoyingly bossy girl with the craziest brown curls, I knew you were the one made for me, the one I'm in love with, the one I'll want to marry. You make my world, Hermione Jean Granger. So, on this day, with our family and friends by our side, I take you my wife for eternity, and I promise to keep you safe and love you till the day after forever."

 _If you love me, dilly, dilly, I will love you._

Ron ended his vows, and everyone was in tears. Hermione's voice shook a little when she started her vows.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, the absolute swearing prat you are, you were, are and will be the only one I'm in love with. Even though we bicker endlessly, those arguments make us who we are as a whole, without them, we would not be Ron and Hermione. Even when we say we hate, loathe, dislike each other, we always make up, and our love holds us together. We have the deepest and strongest bonds of love, and you bring us our strongest joy, deepest love, most unbreakable strength, and endless imagination. We were meant to be, and the strongest winds can't blow us apart. You're my dream come true, and I take you, Ronald, my husband from this day onwards; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, even after death do us part."

 _Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly, and the lambs play._

"I now announce you, husband and wife."

The newly bonded couple intertwined once more, lips on lips, and _awwws_ rang through the air. When they broke apart, Ron whispered to her, "You're my wife."

"And you're my husband."

 _We shall be safe, dilly, dilly, out of harm's way._

After the party, when dusk was arriving, Ron pulled his wife close and led her outside of the Great Hall.

"Why are we out, Ron?"

"Shh, you'll see."

 _I love to dance, dilly, dilly I love to sing._

Hermione was confused by Ron, but just as he finished his words, a speck was seen in the sky, and it grew bigger and bigger, until she could just make out what it was.

"Oh!" Pleasure was heard, and Hermione could not believe what she was saying. Four winged horses galloped in the sky, pulling a carriage coloured blue and white, flying closer and closer, until their golden hooves touched the ground. Ron suddenly placed his arms behind her back and knees, lifting her up into bridal carry, and led her onto the carriage, ignoring the cries of Hermione. "Put me down, Ron!"

 _When I am queen, dilly ,dilly, you'll be my king._

"They'll bring us to our honeymoon place," Ron smiled.

"How, Ronald? How did you know I grew up wanting a wedding just like in a fairytale? With winged horses, carriage, fairy godmother, and a sparkling dress?" Hermione was bewildered.

 _Who told me so, dilly, dilly, who told me so?_

"It's a secret, love."

"I'll pry it out of you sometime."

As the horses galloped into the sky, with their family and friends cheering and clapping, Ron replied, "Stop talking, 'Mione."

"Wh–" Hermione's question was cut off by another passionate kiss, and Ron whispered to her between the kisses, "I love you, Hermione Jean Granger."

"And I, you, Ronald Bilius Weasley."

 _I told myself, dilly, dilly, I told me so._

Who needs a fairy godmother when they have _magic_ to make dreams come true?

* * *

 **A/N:** Yep, it's a song-fic. I, um, saw Cinderella (2015) again, and the song Lavender's Blue was wee bit stuck in my head. Okay, I admit, it was stuck 24/7 in my head. I just had to write it down, and lightbulb, _why don't I link both Ronmione and the nursery rhyme together?_ Viola, this came out. I hope it was okay, the vows were kind of hard to write, and now I know what types of crinoline there are.


	3. Scars

_**Scars**_

 _By: threeninefour_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, I only own the plot._

* * *

"Alright there, love?"

"I swear, I'm gonna cut it off after this one comes out. I swear it on my wand, idiot!"

"Hey, hey, you can't blame me for that, 'Mione!" Ronald Weasley laid on the bed with his second trimester pregnant wife in their own cozy cottage. His blue eyes shone in the dark, and the moon lit up the shadows.

"Sure I can, Ronald!" Hermione Weasley neé Granger slapped her husband's arm lightly and both stared into each other's eyes lovingly.

Suddenly, Hermione shivered and a distant howl could be heard. "Ron?"

Ron moved closer to her and wrapped her with his arms, covering them up with a blanket. He smoothed her bushy hair slowly, caressing her cheek and whispering soothingly in her ear. "It's alright, Hermione. Everything's okay, everything's fine, Greyback is gone and Bellatrix is dead. They are all dead, my love. Everything's okay..."

Hermione slowly calmed down, and grabbed hold of Ron's hand, bringing it closer. She kissed his hand softly, and he continued to smooth her hair with his other hand.

* * *

 _"Ahhhhhhh!"_

 _Hermione sat up straight on the bed, forehead glistening with sweat and eyes wide afraid. Ron quickly woke up, and instinctively reached for his wand under his pillow, to find it missing._ Oh. _The war was over, there was no need to keep his wand so close anymore. He reached over and Accio_ ed _his wand, lighting up the dark room, to see his wife shivering in the dark and with a hand grasping tightly on the other arm. The one that carved "Mudblood", months ago by the foul and withering dead witch, Bellatrix Lestrange._

 _He immediately pulled her hand away, and made her look into his eyes._

I'm here, Hermione. And we are safe. Safe.

 _Her panicking eyes softened down eventually, and she kissed him on his lips. He felt his hand move automatically into her curls, and running the strands free of tangles while she pulled on his short ginger hair. Words were muttered between their heated kisses, the situation quickly escalated with the bed covers kicked onto the floor. "We are safe, we are safe."_

* * *

His hand reached down and brushed his fingers over the healed scars of the torture she had been through, and then allowed her fingers to trace the numerous scars on his arms. Falling into a warm embrace, Hermione beamed suddenly and her hand brought his to her stomach.

"Do you feel it?"

"Yes, 'Mione, yes!"

"What will be her name?"

"Why? Are you sure that it'd be a she? Weasleys always have boys."

"That's not true, Ginny isn't a boy, is she?"

"Oh, fine. But why do you think it'd be a she?"

"Just because of my instincts, Ronald. I am sure about this. She's a she."

They fell into silence and listened to the calm winds and occasional tweet of the owl, enjoying the relaxing feel of the night.

"What are we gonna name her?" Ron suddenly broke the silence.

"Guinevere, after Ginny?"

"No, no way, 'Mione."

Silence fell again when both were thinking about what they would like to name their girl.

"Rosie. Rose Guinevere Weasley."

"That's perfect, Ronald."

And the fingers fell away from the scars.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello, folks. It's been a while since I typed any fanfiction, and I'm starting slow again. This small fic just would not stop bugging me, so I just wrote it down. Hope y'all like it! And please, review!


End file.
